FM31 B is for Brothers
by Miz Em
Summary: AN: Granger Clan Saga. Sorry to disappoint but this is not about the Eppes brothers. It's about the Granger triplets.


**A/N: **

Granger Clan Saga. Sorry to disappoint but this is not about the Eppes brothers. It's about the Granger triplets.  
-- 

"Tyler, will you stop by my studio when you have a chance?" Brandon asked casually.

But something about his tone sent Tyler on the alert. "What's wrong, Brand?" The short silence worried Tyler even more. "I'll be right there," he said sharply and hung up before Brandon could say another word.

Not for the first time, Brandon wondered at his brother's instincts. He didn't know if it was because they were brothers, and triplets at that, or if Tyler was particularly attuned to body language and tonal nuances because of his job. Nevertheless, he was relieved that Tyler was on his way over. Brandon's studio was attached to his home, and he worried about his twins' welfare.

When Tyler arrived a while later, Brandon was surprised to see Cameron right behind him.

Tyler shrugged, "Thought I might need backup."

"And why didn't you call me?" Cameron demanded. He poked Brandon in the shoulder in annoyance.

"You don't even know what it's about yet," despite his worry, Brandon had to laugh.

"Does it matter?" Tyler pushed his way past Brandon, who followed quickly.

Cameron, as usual, brought up the rear. "Plus, you have the twins now."

Brandon sighed, things were different now that he had the twins.

Molly, the twins' nanny watched wide-eyed as the three brothers made their way to the studio. She'd just come downstairs from putting the twins down for their naps. She had not expected to be treated to the glorious sight of the Granger triplets prowling through the house.

Tyler eyed the broken window in the studio and the brick that had broken it. "How many times?" he looked annoyed.

Probably because I hadn't called him before this, Brandon sighed. "Five."

"Five!" Tyler looked incredulously at Brandon. He rolled his eyes. "Please tell me you kept the notes." This brick had a note tied around it.

Brandon nodded. He remembered to do that much anyway. "So far they've said the same thing, 'Remember Madrid'."

"What happened in Madrid?" Cameron's eyes narrowed on Brandon. "Another girlfriend?"

Tyler scowled, "I swear, Brandon, you're even worse than Cameron."

"There weren't any girls in Madrid!" He scowled back.

Both brothers' eyebrows shot up so fast, Brandon burst out laughing, "No, no. That's not what I meant." He grinned at them. "I was only there for a day. There was a gallery opening and Nigel thought I should attend. I just don't remember anything out of the ordinary that day. Not enough to warrant this anyway." Nigel had been the first gallery owner to show Brandon's art. He'd eventually given up his gallery to become Brandon's manager and agent. Brandon's babysitter, as Nigel often joked with Brandon's family. It had been a lucrative move for him.

"I'll call Nigel to find out. You wouldn't have noticed anything happening to save your life." Tyler's dry tone was cutting.

Cameron nodded in agreement. "Want me to stay with you tonight?"

Brandon looked relieved, "Yes, please. I'm sorry to put you out, but the twins..." He knew by the look in their eyes that he really didn't have to explain.

----

"Five times." Justin repeated in disbelief. "A world famous artist gets a brick through the window and not only does he not call the police, he doesn't say anything to his family which boasts four FBI agents plus one more who's practically family, and one former CIA op. And he waits till the fifth time to finally call his brother?"

"That's Brandon." Tyler replied wearily.

"Who's staying with him tonight?" Rafe asked quietly, worried for the twins. He'd become attached to them after babysitting them for a day.

"Cam. I think Erin's busy with something else tonight." Tyler answered. Not that it would have stopped Cam.

"What did Nigel say?" Keeley asked

"That Brandon was propositioned by three wealthy men, and two wealthy widows, and he turned them all down." Tyler laughed. "And Brandon didn't think any of that was out of the ordinary." He sobered, "Nigel also said that one of the widows passed away not long after, though he didn't think it was related in any way. Still, it doesn't mean someone couldn't blame him for her death."

"You going to say anything to Dad?" Keeley asked.

"Say what to Dad?" Everyone jumped at Colby's voice from the doorway. His eyes narrowed at the guilty looks on all their faces, even Rafe's. He leaned against the door jamb and crossed his arms.

Tyler sighed. He knew that look. It meant Colby wasn't going anywhere until he found out what was going on. So he told him.

Colby shook his head in resignation, chalking up Brandon's delay to his usual dreaminess. "You kids have it under control?" He saw the nods and decided to leave it in their more than capable hands. "Just keep me posted."

To their surprise, he left it at that. He spoke to Keeley briefly, to get what he'd come for, and left.

"Wow." Justin couldn't believe it. "I'm surprised he's not all over it."

"He's left us alone more since the trip to Mexico." Tyler mused.

"Huh. Go figure." Keeley murmured. "Tyler, I'll talk to that widow's family if you like."

Tyler shook his head, "I'll take care of it, Keeley."

Keeley smiled. She knew the triplets were closer than they liked to let on. "Just call me if you need me."

Justin and Rafe echoed the offer as Tyler picked up the phone to check on the widow's family.

----

"Maria Inez Donatella Vazquez y Rodriguez." Tyler announced when he finally got Brandon's attention. He and Cameron were sprawled casually on the floor of Brandon's studio.

Cameron laughed when Brandon looked blankly at Tyler.

"What about her?" Brandon asked with interest when he finally remembered her.

Tyler grinned, "I swear, Brandon, I would never have expected this alley cat side of you. Cameron looks more and more like a choir boy next to you." He ducked when Cameron threw a tube of paint at him.

Brandon rolled his eyes, "Get on with it already, I have a sculpture to finish. One that you so very rudely interrupted."

"We're only concerned about your safety and the safety of your twin sons, brother mine." Cameron murmured, sarcasm dripping from each word.

"Apparently you had one night of passion with her in Madrid. You know, where there were no girls and nothing out of the ordinary happened." Tyler's eyebrow quirked in amusement. "She's the niece of one of the widows who propositioned you. Apparently she had better luck with you than the widows did. Anyway, she's here, in Los Angeles, with her sons, on some diplomatic thing. She'd told her sons about you because they'd found a photo of you two at the gallery. They thought it would be funny to harrass you with those bricks."

"Her sons..." Brandon's eyes widened in shock as what Tyler was saying finally sank in, "Not... Oh, God, Tyler! Not MY sons?"

Cam suppressed his laughter as Tyler paused a beat longer than necessary. His appreciation of Tyler's dry humor reached a new level. He never knew Tyler could twist the knife so well.

"No, not your sons." Tyler shook his head as Brandon slid to the floor in his relief.

"Well, at least Dad and Mama don't know," Brandon murmured.

"Ah." Tyler looked everywhere but at Brandon.

"No way." Brandon's heart sank at the thought of the third degree his parents would subject him to. "Please tell me you didn't tell Dad."

Cameron burst into laughter as Tyler answered with a grin, "Alright. I won't tell you." After all, what were brothers for?


End file.
